


Midnight Snack

by Metalkatt



Category: Shadow Hearts (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-31
Updated: 2005-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalkatt/pseuds/Metalkatt
Summary: Mistaken identity and a sleepy, hungry, dork of a vampire.





	Midnight Snack

Yuri frowned at the unmoving, white lump that marked the spot where the young priest lay. They were lucky enough to have had Geppetto land a blow on the back of the blond's head during one of the man's long speeches, knocking him out. Unsure just what to do with the troublesome, turncoat priest, they'd camped out in the woods of Germany, not too far from an old, spooky manor house. Something about it had blared Yuri's internal sirens, and he didn't want to risk going in there when they already had a liability, so, as the night was warm, they'd foregone tents and were camping under the stars. He took a long stick and prodded the coals in the fire, hearing them crackle and snap as they met open air. He sighed; his bladder was insisting at him anyway, and he might as well pick up a few more pieces of fallwood for the fire. His ears would tell him if anyone was moving when they shouldn't be, so he left his post at watch, searching for a thick tree.

Joachim shifted in his sleep; they'd had an active day, and he hadn't fed for awhile. He could hear his stomach growling even through his somnolescent haze, and shifted, trying to get more comfortable. His wrestler's bulk wasn't so easily settled, though, and he half-opened his eyes, trying to gauge how far he'd have to shuffle for a snack. He caught a glimpse of light hair, and a deep breath told him of nearby Light. He smiled to himself; Yuri occasionally slept in one of his minor fusion forms in case Joachim got hungry in the night. They both knew it was much less dangerous than one of the major ones, and the fusionist had said it helped him slowly train his mind to accept the new forms.

With a stretch, Joe slid over to the body beside him, wrapping an arm about the firm midsection and nuzzling into the warm flesh of the neck by way of greeting. The scent was a bit off, just enough that it gave the vampire pause, but he reasoned that they'd all been having a hard workout earlier, and the rich loam of the area offered new and different scents that combined with their own. When he felt the frame under him shift obligingly, he opened his mouth and gave a soft lap across the skin before burying his corner teeth into the pulsing vein with a slow, even motion. He felt the warm Light flow into him and purred, slinging a leg over one of his feeding partner's as he drank.

Nicholai was aware of a slight stinging sensation, and then he felt the slow slide of someone else's consciousness into his own. It was different than when he'd combined with Astaroth in that this new mind was not trying to dominate him. On the contrary, the presence in his soul offered contentment and relaxation, a freedom from all the issues that worried him. The priest could almost forget the reason he was pushing so hard, trying to avenge his mother and usurp his master who resided in far-away Russia. This was warm, encompassing and very earthy, welcoming him into the warm, muzzy bliss. He even forgot to be embarrassed when his soft lips parted on a pleasured sigh, and squirmed closer to the long, bulky heat beside him.

It wasn't very long into their connection that Joachim realised he'd gotten the wrong man, and was now feeding from the priest instead of the fusionist as he'd intended. He didn't see any need to let go, however; Nicholai wasn't drawing away from him or struggling at all. In fact, Joe could detect just the opposite in the feedback from the man's mind, not to mention the rising interest he could feel against his thigh through the thick cloth of the priest's coat. Light had always made him giddy, but his sleepiness overrode any ideas of pursuing it. Instead, he curled about the honey-haired man's smaller form, content.

Yuri stepped back into the circle of firelight and looked up; the stars had barely moved, and he nodded, confirming that he hadn't missed anything. A quick glance around the campfire noted everyone where they should be--Karin sleeping on the pillow of her hair that glowed and shimmered in the dying firelight and holding onto Blanca, Geppetto cradling his little Cornelia and mumbling in that soft way he had always done, and Joe--

The fusionist almost dropped the firewood as he caught sight of the wrestler and the priest entangled as they were, the thin line of crimson down Nicholai's neck explaining it all to him. He paused, lingering on that sight for a few long moments before moving to the fire and creating a banking pyramid with the fallwood. He shook his head as he thought, hands automatically piling the material in the manner he'd learned so long ago in China. _Is that how it looks when he feeds on me like that?_ Yuri wondered. He'd noted the look of satisfied contentment on Joe's face, and the one of enraptured bliss on Nicholai's. Maybe they could find a way to bring the priest over to their side after all.


End file.
